


The Way You Look Tonight

by RavingRaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable, Can they stop being so cute?!, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Possible first drabble in a series, Ruby can't stop fawning over Weiss, Tsundere Weiss, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss take a moonlit stroll when Ruby starts fawning over Weiss looking simply ethereal while bathed in the broken moon’s light.</p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Weiss said, finally looking up at her with her arms crossed. <br/>Ruby pouted unconsciously.<br/>“But…”<br/>Weiss inched her face closer to Ruby’s own.<br/>“You’re my dork,” she finished, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

“I’ve always wanted to take a romantic moonlit stroll with someone,” Ruby beamed at her before she paused, staring at Weiss.

“What? Is there something on my face?” said Weiss consciously.

“N-no,” stuttered Ruby.

Ruby always knew that Weiss was pretty, no, beautiful, but the way she looked tonight…. Ruby had proposed an impromptu stroll and Weiss quickly agreed to it, so she was only wearing her nightgown and her long white hair usually tied in a side ponytail was down, silvery strands softly swaying in the gentle night breeze like a halo around her face. Her pale skin seemed to shine with a gentle inner glow. The light bathed her willowy figure beautifully, every delicate curve and sharp angle. Weiss simply looked ethereal, an angel illuminated with the luminescence of a shattered moon.

“Is something bothering you? You’ve been staring at me for a while now,” Weiss stated.

“You’re so beautiful,” she blurted out. “I-I, you’re always so pretty, but right now, you shine in the light with your hair down by my side—just makes me so happy! The way you look tonight, Weiss…,” she trailed off, her already ruddy cheeks bursting with colour.

Ruby could’ve sworn she saw a hint of colour in Weiss’s cheeks, but she wasn’t sure because Weiss was looking resolutely at the ground, away from her.

“You’re such a dork,” Weiss said, finally looking up at her with her arms crossed.

Ruby pouted unconsciously.

“But…”

Weiss inched her face closer to Ruby’s own.

“You’re my dork,” she finished, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

And Ruby could’ve sworn that she felt her own face heat up. She grinned at Weiss, silver eyes shining with affection.

“I love you, too, Weiss,” she chirped as she stole a kiss from her girlfriend directly on those soft lips.

Weiss stared at her, usually narrow icy eyes wide before she cried, “Hey!”

Ruby took the chance. She sped away using her semblance, leaving rose petals trailing in her wake.

“That’s not fair, you know,” she said indignantly, but she was smiling. This was only one of the precious memories of all the loving moments Weiss would have with Ruby.


End file.
